Action Packed Tuesdays
by CrazyBlondie319
Summary: This is just another of my fanfics written along with one of my friends Janelle just the many things that could happen in Sunnydale.


*One night as a storm was on the verge on coming in to Sunnydale Buffy was out patrolling with Mr. Pointy in hand and Spike as a helpful lookout*  
  
Vamp: BOO  
  
*Buffy stakes vamp*  
  
*vamp screams bloody murder then poof goes away*  
  
Buffy: Spike do you really think that there are going to be any vamps this late with the storm and all beside that one  
  
Spike: yeah why wouldn't there be they are always lookin' for blood  
  
Buffy: but hello storm  
  
vamp: BLOODS GOOD yummy  
  
Spike: hello they don't care  
  
*vamp licks lips*  
  
Buffy: Spike you take him I'm tired  
  
vamp: oh no I'm scared!  
  
Spike: alrighty  
  
vamp: NOT  
  
*Spike kicks the ugly vamp in the face and then stakes it*  
  
*POOF*  
  
*Buffy sits down on a tombstone. Waits and Watches*  
  
Spike: you ok slayer  
  
vamp: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!! o by the way…BOO  
  
Buffy: and I thought my job is sometimes boring I would hate to be Giles *says to herself*  
  
*vamp skips around*  
  
*Buffy takes a good beat up on the singing stupid vamp then Stakes it*  
  
vamp: COCONUTS!!!!! *POOF*  
  
Buffy: yeah I guess just boring vamps to stake around here no action anymore  
  
vamp: lalalalala *skipping past Buffy WAITING FOR SPIKE to stake me*  
  
*Buffy trips the vamp*  
  
vamp: ouch  
  
*Spike kicks vamp in the nuts and stakes it*  
  
Buffy: that was good that cheered me up  
  
vamp: MY YOOHOO *screams bloody murder and then POOF*  
  
Spike: glad  
  
Buffy: gosh too many vamps watching too many movies these days  
  
Spike: suppose so  
  
Buffy: well Spike I better get back  
  
Spike: yeah   
  
Buffy: Giles wants me in bright and early tomorrow morning  
  
vamp: boob  
  
Buffy: ewwwwwwwww  
  
vamp: boob, boob  
  
Spike: here you can kill this perverted vamp  
  
Buffy: that's disgusting *disgusted face*  
  
vamp: Spike kick me in the nuts like you did my friend oh wait I'm a gal  
  
Spike: I don't have boobs  
  
vamp: you wish Spike booby face *sticks tongue out*  
  
*Buffy beats him to a bloody pulp then finally stakes him*  
  
*vamp POOF*  
  
Buffy: well that was a good fight to end with. Good night Spike  
  
Spike: good night   
  
Buffy: that is if I make it home and get in the house  
  
Spike: better hurry on home then the storm is gettin really close  
  
Buffy: without falling asleep on the way there. alright  
  
Spike: do you want me to walk you home  
  
Buffy: see you tomorrow night more patrolling?? no I think I can make it  
  
Spike: ok see you tomorrow  
  
*Buffy walks off dragging her feet very slowly like she's carrying a ton of weights behind her*  
  
Spike: bye bye Slayer *turns and walks back to his crypt*  
  
Buffy: want .... to .. get... in bed...... arghhhhhhhh *falls on her bed and immediately goes to sleep*  
  
*It's a chilly, wet morning and the gang is all in the Magic Shop talking about their nights*   
  
Xander: Hey all so how did you sleep  
  
Willow: pretty good   
  
Xander: *yawns* Giles is there some where I can lie down?  
  
Giles: on the floor  
  
Xander: haha very funny *sarcastically* *lies down on the floor and goes straight to sleep*  
  
Buffy: well we know who was up all night  
  
Willow: yep  
  
*Buffy taps Xander shoe with her toe*  
  
Giles: so Buffy how did patrolling go  
  
Buffy: oh you know same ol` same ol` horny vamps about three or four of em  
  
Giles: oh interesting  
  
Buffy: not really  
  
Willow: horny vamps??  
  
Buffy: yeah Will you wouldn't believe it  
  
Willow: really  
  
Buffy: Giles do storms make vamps horny cuz they were worse then before I mean even the insults were horny and stupid  
  
Giles: well I'm not sure of that Buffy but we should do some research to find out  
  
Willow: oh yay research  
  
*Buffy kicks Xand's shoe* get up Xand research party  
  
Xander: *mumbles* huh? what? this early??  
  
Willow: Xander, Xander, Xander  
  
Xander: yeah?!  
  
Willow: oh nothin just help us research about horny vamps  
  
Buffy: well Giles where do we start in the horny Vampire section  
  
Xander: horny??? I'm not horny *looks down* and I'm not naked either so it was a dream whoo  
  
*Buffy giggles*  
  
Giles: oh my   
  
Buffy: *looks at Will and Smiles* someone has been having bad dreams,..... Xander  
  
Xander: what!!!!!!?  
  
Giles: *coughs takes off glasses and cleans them* why don't we start by looking in books about their reactions to different types of weather and that   
  
Willow: Xander, I have nothin to say about that *laughs*  
  
Xander: OK I guess but no more jokes on me*looks at Will not laughing*  
  
Buffy: come on Xander you always get to make the jokes now it's our turn  
  
*Willow turns head trying to stifle her giggles* *Buffy just about joins in with Will*  
  
Xander: anyway can we get started  
  
Giles: must we keep talking about Xander and his umm...dreams and what not and get to work  
  
Xander: yes thank you G-man  
  
Giles: I told you to never call me that  
  
Xander: sorry GGGiles *laughs* okie dokie so what are we looking for  
  
*Giles rolls his eyes and looks through a book*  
  
Willow: have you not been listening Xander  
  
Xander: *looks around* *looks at Will* gee Will you think ummm NO   
  
Willow: well obviously not your to busy having 'dreams' *laughs*  
  
Xander: hey I am totally respectful of my dreams and none of them are bad  
  
Buffy: no not to you  
  
Willow: Ok whatever you say Xand  
  
*Buffy giggles*  
  
*Xander forced laugh sarcastically*  
  
*Willow looks at Buffy and starts crackin' up*  
  
Giles: Work anyone?  
  
Willow: Sorry Giles  
  
Buffy: it's like a simultaneous disease Giles me and Will are connected on the same giggle pattern  
  
Xander: am I in it  
  
Buffy: do you giggle or laugh  
  
*Willow looks at Buffy and starts giggling again*  
  
Xander: do we honestly have to keep this going *starts looking through a book, for once*  
  
Giles: I hope not  
  
Buffy: sorry we'll be good  
  
Willow: yeah sorry Giles  
  
*Buffy picks two books and hands one to Will and starts giggling again and Willow starts giggling along with Buffy*  
  
*Giles looks at Willow and Buffy*   
  
Xander: sheese stop it you two a man can't study in a library type place with this going on  
  
Willow: sorry Giles! Xander that's a first I've heard from you isn't it  
  
*Buffy finally stops giggling**gives Giles and innocent look then looks to the book in her hand*  
  
Xander: HUH? what *looks confused like he didn't do anything* I'm sorry I'm not in research mode right now  
  
Willow: well obviously, but we must get into it 1....2....3 *shakes and opens book* Let's research  
  
*hours pass as the gang is looking into HORNY VAMPS and Buffy and Willow can't seem to stop giggling at Xander so the search continues till dusk*   
  
Buffy: well Giles you want me to get going on patrol  
  
Giles: yes and if you encounter any more horny vamps you make sure to tell us  
  
Buffy: I will tomorrow  
  
Willow: Yeah we will keep looking *giggles* but don't go along with them *giggles again*  
  
*Buffy heads out the door to find Spike and go on patrol* bye *giggles out the door way*  
  
Giles and Willow: Bye!  
  
Xander: i swear you two were flirting Will  
  
Willow: Xander! oh my gosh you are an idiot  
  
Xander: *continues looking through his book* *smiles* yep I've been told that  
  
*Willow hits Xander softly*  
  
Xander: owwww!  
  
Willow: You deserved it   
  
*Xander hits her back*  
  
Willow: Hey!!!!  
  
*Xander laughs*  
  
Giles: Xander leave Willow alone  
  
Xander: yes master *said in robot tone*  
  
*Xander laughs and smiles at Will*  
  
*Giles rolls his eyes and continues to read the book in his hands*  
  
*Willow smirks at Xander*  
  
*Sun is set and it is Vamp polusah time for Buffy and the unseen Spike. She waits for him as she strolls slowly looking for vamps to dust*  
  
Buffy: Where the heck are you Spike *stake in hand* *walks down the street to the following cemetery* Vampires, Vampires come out come out where ever you are  
  
vamp: howdy time to take a bite out of this sandwich  
  
Buffy: oh great not horny but idiotic  
  
vamp: you want horny?!  
  
Buffy: no thankz *stake up ready to strike* ever heard of Vampire Slayer  
  
vamp: huh  
  
Buffy: I've had my fill for the years of vamps but you are turning to dust right about ........ now *stakes straight through the confused vamp* that was easy surprisingly  
  
*Buffy walks off looking for Vamps, Spike in particular*  
  
*Spike is laying on the ground out cold well colder than he is*  
  
*Buffy sees a figure on the ground and runs over to it to see who or what it is* *sees Spike runs to his side to get him to wake up*  
  
*Spike is not moving at all*  
  
Buffy: great can't do CPR that doesn't work and I can't leave him here cuz then other vamps will come gosh. where's help when you need it *lifts Spike arm over her head to head home to help him* great I'm three streets away from home is there anywhere closer  
  
*vamp jumps Buffy from behind makin her fall to the ground with Spike*  
  
Buffy: oh great  
  
Vamp: hey there wanna play  
  
*Buffy leaves Spike while she fights* no not really kinda busy  
  
Vamp: oh come on just a little I know you want to  
  
Buffy: fine for a minute only but then you're dust ok well let's start  
  
vamp: why would you wanna dust me if we do it *laughs*  
  
Buffy: *throws punches* cuz I like fighting better than sex sorry  
  
vamp: really not what I hear but hey let's go  
  
*Buffy Punches him in the jaw*  
  
vamp: oh that hurt a little  
  
Buffy: really want to fight a slayer  
  
vamp: why not  
  
*Buffy does a round house* *kicks dead center of the vamp and sends him flying* come on do something I'm bored  
  
vamp: now that hurt but hey I got you *runs and throws a punch*  
  
Buffy: *dodges* puh-lease *does a side kick* let's see should I make it slow or fast hmmmmmmmm  
  
*vamp kicks the back of her leg and makes her fall*  
  
Buffy: ok not fair  
  
vamp: your gonna have to wait for the dust babe all's fair that ends well  
  
*Buffy punches him in the face as he approaches* *grabs stake off the ground*  
  
vamp: ohh cheeky aren't you  
  
Buffy: alright that's it you're dust  
  
vamp: bring it   
  
*Buffy throws stake towards the heart of the vamp*  
  
vamp: ouch *poof*  
  
Buffy: there *walks over to Spike and sits to rest a minute*  
  
*no reaction with Spike*  
  
Buffy: whoooo *lays back on the cold ground to catch her breath* Spike you missed a hell of a fight I could of used your help too might as well talk to myself  
  
*Spike still lays there motionless*  
  
*Buffy sits up to look at him* man they aren't wrong when the say vamps look dead when they sleep well got to get you to your crypt before sunrise *stands up and starts lifting Spike up very slowly* that's it no more fights when you're knocked out this hurts  
  
*his body shudders but nothing else*  
  
*Buffy starts walking towards the cemetery* let's hope I get knocked out next time. come on Spike do I really have to cross another cemetery to get you to your crypt *lightly slaps him to try to wake him up*  
  
*no response*  
  
Buffy: hmmmmm Spike if you are faking you are in a world of pain later *keeps walking* I'm going home and washing my clothes thanks to that vamp that I had to fight he made me all dirty  
  
*a vamp pops out and trips Buffy and she ends up dropping Spike hard on a tombstone*  
  
vamp: hello there  
  
Buffy: argh *yells* Spike wake up I could use some help *jumps up*  
  
vamp: aww little girl needs some help  
  
Buffy: do we really need to fight this time of night  
  
vamp: yes, yes we do  
  
Buffy: great  
  
vamp: I'll make it quick  
  
Buffy: you know one of these days I'm gonna sue you vamps  
  
vamp: oh boo hoo  
  
Buffy: for getting my clothes all dirty every time I fight you guys  
  
vamp: wahh  
  
Buffy: well here goes little ol` me again * kicks weakly*  
  
Vamp: *laughs* is that all you got  
  
Buffy: hey you try being me tonight  
  
vamp: why would I wanna be you  
  
Buffy: *throws a punch that barely makes the target of the vamps jaw* oh forget it  
  
vamp: well you know I'll let you go sun'll be up soon enough want some blood buh bye  
  
Buffy: *faints* *weakly* too tired *weak* Spike, Spike  
  
*vamp walks off looking for some teenagers to eat*  
  
Buffy: got to stop him *can't get up*  
  
*Spike grunts but then falls silent again*  
  
Buffy: *tries to get up because she knows she has to get Spike inside his crypt that is ten feet away* too weak to move *grunts to get up* *gets to her knees* *finally gets up and has to drag Spike in his crypt*  
  
*Spike's arm flops around freely*  
  
Buffy: I'm staying here til I recover *gets Spike on his sarcophagus and falls down beside it* can't move need help *faints* 


End file.
